Dreams Coming True
by SailorMoonFanForever
Summary: A short but sweet one-shot. Usagi's point of view. A bittersweet romance between Usagi and Mamoru.


**AN: Hi, my latest little piece of writing. Hope you guys like it even though its short. Short but emotion packed. Please tell me what you think.**

I looked out the window of the bus in a daze, not really seeing anything that passed by. I felt as if I were looking through stained glass, or rather really fogged up windows. My mind was on nothing in particular as I stared out. My head snapped backwards as I saw his figure on the sidewalk just standing there with a friend. My heart raced and as I watched his figure until it grew far away. I instantly jumped out of my seat and jogged the short distance to my friend's seat. My friend instantly looked up at my sudden appearance beside her.

"Did you know?" I demanded, not making much sense to people outside of my head. She stared at me confused.

"That _he _was back in town," my voice naturally emphasizing the 'he'. My friend shook her head, knowing who I was talking about right away. I frowned, knowing I only had seconds before the next stop, the stop I desperately needed to get off on.

"Did I tell you he was engaged?" I asked quietly. "…or was that a dream?" I continued.

My friend didn't answer and I felt the bus slow. I jogged to the door and let myself out. On the sidewalk my mind was on only one thing. I knew that I had to be in class in less than fifteen minutes but I didn't care. My heart was beating too fast to think rationally. My legs had a mind of their own as they started off into the distance. My brain was telling me to leave the past alone, but my heart needed to see him. I ran the fastest I could, not even feeling any fatigue as my adrenaline gave me strength. Within minutes I was by his side.

His eyes met mine, and where I had thought anger and hate to be, found love and happiness. I smiled. I didn't say anything and neither did he, all words and actions of the past where gone, they didn't exist. Our mutual friend who stood there just stared on. I felt no alarm that he was with this girl, no, I knew that they weren't together, that would be just impossible.

As I stood there, he gently touched my hand with his fingers, slowly moving my hand into his. I didn't blush, but my heart soared in feeling his touch once again. His smile grew as if in his heart he was thinking the same thing, an inner peace and calm yet exhilarating sizzle. My mind somehow managed to process the fact that I needed to get to class. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I need to get to class," I said softly, not wanting or able to leave him so soon after being reunited.

"Come with me?" I asked hopefully. He agreed readily, not even pausing to think. Hand in hand we walked back towards my school, leaving our friend behind without even thinking about it. We walked the short distance in silence, no words needing to be said. The pure enjoyment and rush of just being together again was more than enough. Being the happiest I'd been since our painful last encounter, I didn't care if I were late to class.

We entered the school together and I waited as he got his guest pass, my mind not processing that this was actually wasting precious moments we could be together. In a daze we walked to my class, so lost in my own world of pleasure that I'd even forgotten where my room was.

It was the end now, as we found the correct room. We stood in front of it neither able to say goodbye. I couldn't leave him, couldn't not have him in my life again. The pain of losing him once had almost killed me. He had shattered my heart into a million pieces but none of that mattered now. I needed him. The unsaid words floated in the air as we both knew it was over. He was the man who claimed and filled her dreams with excitement. But it was their final goodbye now. Both knew it but just couldn't say it. They could never be together; it was as simple as that. And strangely even at this knowledge I felt calm. This had always been his effect on me. So I looked at him one final time before everything faded and was gone forever.


End file.
